


Fifty- forth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has a little fun with himself and Dean walks in on him - accidentally, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty- forth

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty- forth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

It wasn’t that often that Sammy had a minute for himself, undisturbed. Today seemed to be his lucky day though, because when he came home from school a bit earlier than usual, their apartment was empty, without a trace of Dean or their dad.

He started stripping before even reaching his room, ending up on the old couch in the living room. The fabric felt cool against his overheated skin, pleasant and grounding and Sammy spread his legs, sinking deeper into the cushions. His cock rested against his belly, half hard already, has been all day and Sammy reached out, tracing the thick vein with a single fingertip.

It felt so good to finally touch and when he wrapped one hand around himself and pulled, Sammy couldn’t hold back a low moan and his head fell back in pleasure. He sped up, stroking faster and panting louder, forgetting everything else around him. He was so close already, almost here, heat running through his body, making his toes curl and he nearly missed the quiet gasp coming from the door.

His eyes flew open, just in time to see Dean standing there, watching him with dark eyes, before he let out a surprised whine and came all over himself.

Still panting, Sammy continued to fondle himself, eyes locked with Dean’s.

“Damn, Sammy!” He mumbled, licking his lips and taking a hesitant step forward. “You didn’t even go soft. Need a hand with that, little brother?”

Sammy smirked.

 


End file.
